Starting Over: A Twilight Story
by Missa-Lea
Summary: What if Bella didn't want Edward? What if he was meant for someone else? And what happens if James lived seeking revenge for Victoria's death? This is the story of Melissa and her life once it became entangled with the Cullens. Better than it sounds! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey how are all of you! This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic, so don't be too harsh. And thanks to ****Ambi Whitlock**** for giving me the starting idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight or the characters except for Melissa and Alex.**

**All That's Left Behind**

MPOV

"Melissa! You've got to get ready or you'll miss your flight!" My foster mom, Renee yelled to me from downstairs. "And wake up your sister would you?"

I sighed. Today was my very last morning ever to be spent in Tampa, Florida. It was my last day to see all my friends, to see the city life, and all the major attractions of a city. My sister, Alex and I were both piling our bodies and our belongings onto a plane and flying halfway across the world to Forks, Washington, to live with our new foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Newton. Seriously! What kind of person names a town Forks! Soon they're going to be telling me that I'm moving to Knives! I was thinking about my life with Renee and her husband, Phil as I walked down the hall to my sister's room.

"Alex…Wake up sleepy head! We have to be at the airport in half an hour!" I whispered softly to her from her bedside.

I heard a scream from under her blankets.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex screamed at me. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" "What should I wear!" she mumbled to herself as she ran to her closet.

I sighed. Doesn't she even care that she's moving away from a place that was her home for 8 years? I guess a 13 year old wouldn't really remember her toddler years with her birth parents but of course I would remember everything. They died on the day of my 9th birthday.

I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans that I laid out the night before, my open back long-sleeved t-shirt, along with my black high-heeled leather boots. I'm not much of a fashionista, but Renee gets her way when it comes to shopping.

Alex walked in just when I pulled on my last boot.

"Come on Mel! We have to go to the airport!" she said impatiently.

"She's right you know!" Renee yelled at us.

We all pile into Renee's little mini cooper and headed straight for the airport. We each had one suitcase and a backpack and purse. Renee was sweet enough to ship the rest.

We all said a tearful goodbye as we arrived at our terminal. I didn't want to leave, but you can only stay with foster parents for a short time.

As we boarded the plane, I can't help to think about how my life will be in Forks. I hope these Newton's don't have a son my age!

~O~o~O~

The cab dropped us off in some discreet town that by the looks of the place, it barely had 500 people in it. I rang the doorbell to a Victorian style house. A woman opened the door after five seconds, which caused me to trip backwards and fall flat on my back.

"Oh dear…Sweetie, are you alright?" the woman whom I assumed to be Mrs. Newton asked me.

"Oh yes ma'am." I answered, embarrassed. "This happens at least 15 times a day!"

"Well you arrived just in time for breakfast children! Now, what are your names?"

"Melissa Matteson and Alexandra Matteson." I replied

"But I go by Alex!" Alex piped up.

We all went indoors and to my horror; I found who was waiting inside.

**Okay so there's the first chapter. I hoped you like it and please review so I can post the next chapter; I want at least three reviews. Please and thank you!!!!!! ******** Oh and I need help deciding if I want Bella to be dead (sorry Bella fans) or if she will be going with Jacob. Also, I need some ideas about how I'm going to continue the story after the fourth chapter. So please send me your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I realized that the last chapter kind of sucked so I'm going to give you all the second and third chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight though I along with many others wish I did. *sigh***

**Chapter two**

A boy. He looked about 17 or 18, had blond spiky hair and icy blue eyes. He was starting at me. I felt like hiding behind my sister, but that would just make me seem like a little kid. Wait a second. A BOY! In a house with me in it. A boy who I'm not related to. A boy who was staring at me as if I were food! This could get so wrong in so many different ways.

"Hey I'm Mike." He said, breaking the silence. "Named after my grandfather, Mike." Alex jumped in and squealed, "Hi Mike! I'm Alex! You're so cool!" Mike smiled at her nicely and said, "No, you're cool!" This prompted a showdown of "No, you are" between the two. I was sure that they'd be best friends. "Ahem!" Mrs. Newton said, attempting to stop the conversation. Mike and Alex stopped to look at her. "Thank You! As I was saying, breakfast awaits." We all walked into an open room with a huge crystal chandelier hanging over the fine cherry table.

"Help yourselves to whatever you want! Eat fast though because we only have ten minutes left due to our pleasant conversation." She told us while eyeing Mike and Alex. I grabbed whatever I could reach. I was starved! "So, you never told us your name." Mike exclaimed while eyeing me with a smirk. "Oh, I'm Melissa Matteson. I'm not interested in anything that you're playing at." His face fell as I said that. I took a piece of toast. I don't want to start a life here because I don't know if we're leaving here soon, or after another five years. It's just a relief to me that I'm turning 18 in November so that I can take Alex and move to wherever we want.

"Oh my! It's time to go! Melissa, you and Mike will be going to school together and I'm taking Alex to her Middle School. Chop, chop!"

I picked up my backpack, which was already stuffed with notebooks and pencils, and followed Mike as he motioned me to follow him to the garage. We got into his car. It looked quite ancient actually, as I've noticed that most cars do around here. It was a Ford 1939 Coupe. Not too shabby though, even if it is 2009. He should sell it. Why keep an old car when you could get two newer and better cars for the price of that _thing_. Mike pulled into a parking lot that was half empty, which showed the small population of the school. I was right, all the other cars were old too, except for two that were in the very back, a silver Volvo, and a BMW Cherry Red M3. The kids were all standing outside, waiting for the bell to ring I presumed. I didn't expect all the people to notice me as I got out of the car but boy was I wrong. _Every _single eye was on me! Some people even wolf-whistled when they saw my open back. I just scowled.

"Should I take you to the front desk?" Mike asked me as we walked towards the building. "No," I replied coldly. "You've done enough." I walked away as he looked at me dumbstruck. Humph! Serves him right for the way he looks at me! Even more people stared as I walked to the front. The lady in the office was flirting with the principal. He looked quite uncomfortable.

"Hello. I'm Melissa Matteson. I just moved here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule please." The lady looked at me coldly while the principal thanked me silently and escaped. "Oh! Of course dear, what was your name again?" she asked. "Melissa Matteson."

"Here you go dear. Now run along the bell will ring any second." she told me.

I stepped out of the office to a blast of air. I stalked towards building 3C, noticing people staring at me on the way. I paused for an instant and zipped up my coat. God it was cold here! I hurried to Government, glaring at anyone who dared lock eyes with me.

***

It was lunchtime. I had stumbled through Calculus, English, Government, and History. I had seen Mike in all four of my classes, each time he was just staring at me. I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder and scurried out of the warm History room. "Gook!" I swore **(its supposedly shit in Swedish)** as I saw Mike running towards me. "Liz! Come here! I saved you a spot!" he sang. I narrowed my eyes. A bubble of warmth sprang up inside my heart as I heard the nickname "Liz". The only people who ever called me Liz were Alex, my parents, and… Carson. Tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered my last boyfriend, Carson, who had died in a car accident back in Tampa. I shook off the sad memories and walked slowly over to Mike's table.

"Guys, this is Melissa Matteson. She moved here from Florida. She's my parent's new foster kid. I noticed a girl with dark coils of hair glowering at me, and a blonde with a feather cut looking appreciatively at my outfit. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the table.

I told Mike that I needed to get something to eat. He placed my bag down on a chair next to him, and I went to grab something. Abnormally gorgeous people were in front of me. A big and burly boy picked up some pizza, as did I. They spun around to stare at me.

Their eyes…their golden eyes… I think I drowned. They were so deep, as if you could see their souls. It made me go weak at the knees. I took a look at the faces before I could collapse. One was a beautiful girl with long and slightly waved blonde hair. Victoria Secret was made for her body; she was a perfect model. The burly boy was huge yet graceful, with ripped muscles and brown curls. A tall, well built boy also with muscles, who had blond waves and looked as if he was in pain. Another girl, very short and petite pixie-like that had with short black hair that flew in every direction; she was hiding behind the blond boy. And last, a beautiful and handsome, tall boy with bronze tousled hair with a well built body. A Greek god. They all looked more than model worthy, but he would make Orlando Bloom fall down to his knees out of shame. Slowly a brilliant red blush crept over my cheeks when I realized my manners.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me; it's not polite to stare. I'm Melissa." I said embarrassing myself and staring at the floor. The small girl popped out from behind the tall blond boy. "It's all right!" she exclaimed brightly. "We're quite alright with it! I'm Alice! This is Jasper," indicating to the tall blond boy, "Emmett," pointing to the big burly guy, "Rosalie," the blonde model, "and this is Edward." I turned around to look at the beautiful Greek god. As soon as I saw him he scrunched up his nose and ran away. I turned back to the rest of the group. I guess Jasper wasn't feeling well because his face was in Alice's hair and his hand on his stomach. "Ummm…I guess we'll see you later Melissa!" she told me as she ushered the rest of their group to their table. Huh. I guess they don't like me. I quickly paid for my food and walked back to Mike and his friends. I sat down after removing my bag from a chair. "Hey Mike? Who are the people sitting over there?" I asked him, pointing to the table where that group of friends sat down. "Oh! Those are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme's kids, the Cullens and the Hales. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are the Cullens, and Jasper and Rosalie are the Hales. They're twins." He replied, while scarffing down his hot dog. Gross! "Oh, so they're all related?" I asked. "Heck no! People who are 25 don't have kids that are 17 and 18! They're all adopted! Rosalie and Jasper are actual twins, Esme's their aunt. The rest are all adopted and have no relation to each other." He told me. I began to eat my pizza. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." He whispered to me in a disgusted voice. I turned around and what do you know! He was staring at me. I quickly snapped my head back to my food and finished it. Thankfully, the bell rang. I hurried to my next class, gym. I hurried to the locker room to get dressed out into PE clothes. When I finished, I walked into the gym and saw a flash of bronze. Oh no! Edward's in this class!

**Okay so that was chapter two, now on to chapter three! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And as I said here is chapter three. With out further delay on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…********!!! It is indeed a sad, sad day.**

**Chapter three**

P.E hadn't gone exactly has I had planned. In fact it hadn't gone well at all. Not only did I find that Edward was in the class but so were the rest of the Cullens and Hales. Talk about bad luck! And it gets worse Mike was there too! Anyways after I had finished changing and come out to the gym the teacher decided that because the weather had been 'nice' the class' agenda needed to change and instead of the workout he had planned we were all going to the pool. 'Aw man' I inwardly groaned as several people, including Mike, let out whoops and all the girls squealed, as the teacher ushered us back to the locker rooms to change, again.

It's not as though I hate to swim, actually I'm a great swimmer. I was on my schools swim team back in Tampa; however this is just want I needed, more attention. And the wrong type of attention, especially from Mike. 'Oh well' I thought, 'might as well get this over with.' I finished putting on the one piece competition suit I had and exited the locker room.

Luckily for me Mike was standing by the doors waiting. As I walked up to him I saw that look most guys get when they see something they like appear on his face. "Hey Liz, you look…" he paused, eyeing me from head to toe, then continued, "great. Who'd have thought...." I cut him off before he could finish. "Mike, I already told you I'm not interested in what you're offering, so lay off," I snapped. My scowl was back as a quickened my pace towards the pool, thinking, 'Why is it every man has to look at you like you are piece of meat!?'

By the time I reached the deck everyone had already assembled and the teacher, I forgot his name so I'm just going to call him Mr. Teacher, had barely finished describing the activity we were to do. As I approached I noticed Mike had disappeared from my side and had gone over to sit next to the two girls from lunch. Great now I was on my own, "Thanks a lot Mike," I spat under my breath. Too bad it was loud enough for Mr. Teacher to hear. He looked up to see me just as I went to sit down, "Ah so good of you to join us Miss Matteson, I suppose you got lost," he stated, "Any how since you missed the instructions let me repeat them for you. Today we will be taking time trials. Don't worry if you're not very good at it, these are just for practice." "Ok." I nodded and managed a small smile, 'Well, they're in for a big surprise,' I thought.

As kids took there places behind the starting blocks I surveyed the surroundings. I hadn't seen the gorgeous Greek god and I was hoping that I had mistaken that flash of bronze for gold. Too bad I wasn't the lucky type. I spotted not only him but his entire family over in the corner by the first starting block. I was definitely right about them all being more than model worthy. My goddess they were simply gorgeous, far beyond the description of words. I surveyed them all individually finally ending with Edward. His was by far the best looking in my eyes and this was the first time I was able to get a really nice view of him. He was tall and muscular but not over bearing like Emmett. He was well toned, too. His abnormally pale skin mixed with his strikingly bronze hair gave him a surreal look. Almost as if he weren't human, similar to an angel with the light that surrounds their body, except his was darker, sexier. I let my eyes wonder over him, 'Goddess I'm doing exactly what Mike had done to me. But I can't help it he's just so… so, I don't know, I just can't help it!' I thought still examining him, 'Pull yourself together man! He's just a guy I can do this,' mentally slapping myself, I stopped the internal quarrels I was having. Allowing my eyes to glance up form his body to his face our eyes locked and I noticed he had been staring at me, too. 'Oh Goddess! How long had he seen me looking at him!? This isn't good he probably thinks I'm some weird stalker! Ah man this really blows. OK, fine I'm just going to get through these trials and get the heck out of here.' Frantically pep talking my self I quickly drew my gaze from his.

The entire time I had been engrossed with Edward, I had ignored what was happening with the rest of the class. Turning my attention from the Cullens and placing it back on the class I realized that my turn was next. I stepped slowly up to the block, as did the girl with brown hair from lunch, two other kids I didn't know, and Mike. "Hey Liz, let's see what you can do? Try and keep up with me, OK!" he shouted from three blocks down as if the whole 'lay off' thing hadn't happened. "OK, I'll try but don't be too disappointed if it doesn't turn out like you think." I replied a smirk nestled on my lips. He looked at me and winked, "I won't don't worry." At that moment Mr. Teacher shouted, "OK, this is going to be a 50 yard Butterfly style swim. Don't worry if you don't really know the technique; remember it's only a trial." Everyone with the exception of my self groaned. Although butterfly wasn't my best stroke, Free and Breast are, I was still pretty decent at it. "Swimmers take your mark," each of us crouched down grabbing the edge of the block for support, "get set…." Beeeeep! As Mr. Teacher blew the whistle I dove off the block splashing into the water. I dolphin kicked a third of the pool's length underwater then surfaced, earning myself the lead. Several strokes later, Mike close on my heels, I torpedoed into my turn. Again I kicked a third of the way before surfacing. Stroke, kick, stroke, kick, only a few yards to go. At this point I was a couple of yards ahead of Mike, and the others were just pulling out of their turns. One last stroke, kick and both of my hands touch the wall finishing in first place. Ok I know it wasn't a race but the look of Mike's Face when he finishes is going to be priceless. "24 seconds…" Mr. Teacher shouted as I had touched the wall. Six seconds later Mike finished. He stared and me incredulously, "Damn Liz, how come you didn't tell me you could swim like that!?" "You never asked, I didn't think it was necessary." I replied smoothly. The others had finished and each of us was exiting the pool when Mr. Teacher had walked over, "Where did you learn to swim like that, Melissa?" he asked. "Oh, well I had been a member of my old high school's varsity swim teem since my freshman year." I stated shyly. "Oh." Was all the response I was given.

Now having the entire class stare at you is creepy but when the entire class including the instructor looks at you in awe, it's down right strange. Not too mention the way the Cullens had looked at me with chilling fascination, didn't help either. "Um, excuse me instructor… may I leave to change now?" I asked. "Oh right yes well… alright class that's all for today. Go change and I'll see you tomorrow." He said to the class. I turned towards the locker rooms and headed to change. Along the way I heard little snips of gossip from different groups and they all had the same subject: me! Quickening my pace I made it to the lockers vigorously, stripped my suit and donned my regular clothes. I fixed my hair, grabbed my bag and left all the while thinking no hoping that when tomorrow came I would be old news and could sink into the population unnoticed.

**Okay so there you have the story thus far. Please read and review if I get enough of those precious reviews then I will update the story every one to two weeks.**

**So please readXreview. ******


End file.
